Kingdom Hearts: Legand Of The Guardians
by Chell101
Summary: Throughout time, light and dark has lived together in harmony. However, sometimes the balance is broken by those who intend to missuse it. When this happens, two children are born: one of light and one of darkness. These special twins have the power to wield the greatest weapons of all and restore balance to the world's. Join them as they journey to save their friends and world.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

**I really just need to pick one story and keep working on it -_- Oh well. I've been on a bit of a Kingdom Hearts high lately *cough overly obssesed cough* and i've had this story stuck in my head so I thought I would try write it down :) Here goes nothing.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Dreams

_"Our union was not complete."_

_"Join me now, and we can complete the X-blade!"_

_"I've got a better idea. How 'bout i destroy you both?"_

_"The X-blade is made of your heart to, idiot. If you destroy it, your heart will vanish forever."_

_"Whatever it takes. Anything to save my friends."_

_"Hmph, it's always about your friends isn't it?"_

_"At least I still have some! I've become a part of their hearts, just as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power...and I'm theirs!"_

_"You're such a fool...Ven-"_

_"I'm sorry...Van-"_

-Line Break-

Identical pairs of blue eyes snapped open as two bodies simultainously shot from their respective beds. Two boys sat breathing heavily, surrounded by tangled masses of bedsheets.

The first to recover had spiky, golden blond hair that swept to the right. His hazy, ocean blue eyes began to clear as he wiped the persperation off his forehead. He huffed, blowing some honey coloured bangs out of his line of sight before looking over to the other side of the room at his brother.

The other boy had soft, brown hair that spiked out in all directions, more so due to his current bed head. He sighed, covering his blue eyes with his hand for a few seconds, then finally looked over to the blond.

"Again?" He asked his twin. The blond boy got a grave look on his face as he nodded slowly. "Roxas, we should realy tell someone about this."

"Are you kidding Sora? People will think we're crazy." Roxas said anxiously as he untangled himself from his mass of bedsheeets.

"But it's the same thing every night! If this keeps up I'll start falling asleep at school or something." Sora got a thoughtful look on his face. "More than usual."

Roxas smiled at his brothers remark as he finished making his bed. Though he wouldn't admit it, he knew Sora was right. The same dreams had been re-occuring every night for the past three months, two days after their fifteenth birthday, and were getting more and more vivid. The dreams always contained the voices of two boys, though they never saw their faces. What made it more bizarre was that both he and Sora dreamt the exact same dreams.

Roxas was brought out of his musing by the sound of Sora finally getting out of his own bed. He raised a brow as he watched the brunette make his way towards the door.

"You gonna make that?" He asked, motioning to Soras messy bed.

"Hm? Nah, I'll do it later. Race you to the bathroom!"

Sora ran out the room at full speed, laughing at his brothers shouts of protest.

"Hey, no fair! You got it first yesterday! SORA!"

-Line Break-

"You didn't have to trip me." Sora grumbled as he 'limped' down the hall. Roxas walked next to him, a triumphant smirk on his face.

In the end Roxas ended up making it to the bathroom first, after throwing a clothes hanger at his brothers feet, causing the brunette to face plant the floor and allowing Roxas to easily slip past him and into the room.

"Oh quit whining you big baby." The twins were now fully dressed and ready and on their way to get some breakfast. Roxas was wearing a black, sleevless shirt with a grey collar and a grey line down the centre. A white, shot sleeve jacket covered the shirt. It had a black hood that was red on the inside; the right side of the jacket had the roman numeral XIII, whilst the left side was decorated with a strange black symbol that looked like a three pointed star at the top, but became rounded and circular at the bottom. (A.N-the Nobody symbol). The jacket also had black trimmings. His pants were baggy and black at the top with light grey chaps. On his feet he wore a pair of black and grey sneakers with red straps and silver buckles. (A.N-his pants, shoes and undershirt are just the same as in the game). To finish it off he wore a black and white checkered wrist band as well as a black ring on his index finger and a white ring on his middle finger.

As for Sora, he was wearing a dark blue, sleevless shirt with a white collar and a large, red pocket at the front. His jacket was similar to Roxas' only his was black with a grey hood that was white on the inside. On the left side of the jacket was the white outline of a heart while on the left was a symbol similar to the top of Roxas' (A.N-the wayfinder or the zip on Roxas' shirt in KH2) that was also white. The jacket also had white trimmings. Around his neck sat a thick, silver chain with a crown shape pendant. His pants were black and extremely puffy with a blue belt and gold straps; they reached to half way down his shin. On his feet were a pair of black and gold, ankle high sneakers. His hands were covered by a pair of black, fingerless gloves with a gold band around the wrists and silver trimmings and staps goig over the back of his hands. (A.N-basically he's wearing the same as in KH2, only his jacket has changed).

The boys continued their banter as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Morning Axel." They greated simultainously. Leaning agains the counter, newspaper and coffee in hand, was a tall, thin young man with fiery red, extremely spiky hair. He wore an orange, short sleeve shirt that was left unbuttoned revealing a white undershirt; a gold and black scarf was wrapped around his neck. His pants were a beige colour and he wore a pair of red sneakers. (A.N-similar to what lea wears in BBS).

Axel lowered the paper revealing his vibrant green eyes and the purple teardrop tattoos that sat beneath them.

"Morning guys. You do know it's still totally freaky when you two do that." The older male pointed out with a smirk. The twins shrugged as they took thier seats at the counter where their slightly burnt breakfast awaited them. It wasn't their fault that they often talked in unison, maybe it was a twin thing.

"Mmm, nothing like a nutritious plate of coal to start the day." Sora said dryly as he poked at his food, causing Roxas to snort into his orange juice.

"Yeah, no kidding. Can you ever make anything without setting it on fire?" Roxas asked as he crunched on a slice of charred toast.

"Hey, if you don't like my cooking then you can make your own breakfast." Axel retorted looking slightly offended.

"I offered to, but you're always up so freakishly early." The blond boy shot back.

"Well unlike you lazy buggers, I have to work for a living."

"Right...work." Sora said softly. He and Roxas shared a quick glance before returning to their food, all conversation ceased. Axel never talked about his job, no matter how much the younger boys asked him. Although he tried to hide it, the twins would notice him return home with injuries and all roughed up; sometimes he would be gone for days, even weeks before finally showing up again.

A sharp knock at the door caused the trio to jump as they were pulled out of their own thoughts.

"I got it!" Axel shouted as he left the room, happy for an excuse to get out of the awkward atmosphere.

"Yo Roxas, Sora, it's your lady friends." The twins turned bright red at Axels outburst, nearly choking on their breakfasts.

"Axel!" They yelled in unison as the older male walked back into the kitchen with a smirk on his face. Following behind him where two young girls.

The first girl had auburn hair that reached her shoulders; she wore a pink, strapless dress that was decorated with multiple zips, the middle one slightly unzipped revealing a white, thin strap undershirt that had a black hood attached to it. A black belt sat around her waist with black braces. Finally, she wore a pair of pink sneakers with black ribbons around her ankle. (A.N-the same as in KH2).

The second girl was slightly darker in comparison. She had short, midnight black hair and soft blue eyes. She wore a purple shirt that exposed her shoulders and stomach and reached down to her elbows. Underneath she wore a black, thin strap shrit that was slightly longer than the purple. She wore a black, pleated skirt with hight purple stockings. A purple belt sat loosly and crooked around her weist, with a silver buckle and the roman numeral XIV. On her feet were a pair of black, ankle high sneakers. For a finishing touch she had black wrist bands around both wrists and a thin, black ribbon tied in a loose bow around her neck.

The girls smiled at how syncronised the two boys were.

"I see you two finally decided to get out of bed." The aurburn haired girl acused with her hands on her hips.

"Give us a break Kiari." Sora whined as he dropped his empty plate into the sink. Whilst he and Kiari continued their soft banter, the black haired girl made her way over to Roxas, who was busy chugging down the last of his juice.

"Good morning Roxas." She said with a small smile.

"Hey Xion." Roxas greated with a much larger grin. Roxas and Xion had been best friends for as long as they could remember; their bond almost rivaling that of Axel and even Sora.

"Are you ok? You look a bit pale." Xion asked sofly as she took in his pale complextion and the small bags under his eyes. Roxas smiled at her concern.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just had a rough night." Xion nodded but said no more. She, along with Kiari and their other friends had noticed the change in the twins, however whenever they approched them about it, they would simply blow it off as nothing.

"Hey, you two! Are you coming or not?" They heared Kiari shout. They looked over and saw the red head standing in the doorway with Sora in an uncomfortable looking headlock. Deciding they didn't want to know how it came to that, Roxas dropped his dishes off at the sink, grapped Xions hand and walked towards his unfortunate brother and thier energetic friend.

"See you later Axel!" They shouted over their shoulders as they left the house. Axel simply waved his goodbye, none of them noticing the grave look he got in his eyes.

-Line Break-

"I can't believe we're gonna be late, again. You two really need to get your lazy behinds out of bed quicker."

"Hey, we were ready by the time you got here! Maybe it's _you_ who needs to be quicker."

WHACK

"OW! What was that for?"

"You can't rush a lady. Unlike you, we have to look nice during the day."

"You saying me and Roxas don't look nice?"

"Exactly."

"You wound me so kiari."

"You're such a dork."

"I don't know Kiari, we've both seen the amount of hair gel those two go through."

"Don't encourage them Xion."

"Sorry Roxas, but it's true."

"A guys gotta look his best."

"HEY!" The loud shout brought the group out of their bickering as they made their way down the beach, towards the docks. The source of the voice belonged to to a tall boy with long silver hair and sharp, aquamarine eyes who was stood by five small rowing boats with his arms crossed.

"Hey Riku." Xion greeted with a smile.

"Took you guys long enough. I think the tide went out like three times." Riku joked

"Sorry, but tweedle-dumb and dweedle-dumber were taking an eternity to get out of bed."

"Hey!" The accused twins glared at kiari who simply smiled back at them.

"Nevermind that. Lets get over to the island." Riku said as he shoved the smaller boys towards the boats.

"Race you guys there!" Sora suddenly exclaimed as he jumped into his boat. The others followed suit, each getting into their own rowing boats and racing after the brunette.

-Line Break-

"Seriously. Again." Sora grumbled as he attempted to ring out his soaked clothes.

"Not having much luck today huh bro?" Roxas pointed out as he patted his brother on the back. During their race Riku had caught up to Sora and used one of his oars to tip the boys boat allowing him and the others the row merilly past him, leaving the spiky haired brunette to sputter in the sea water and attempt to correct his capsised vessel.

"You guys are mean." Sora pouted

"You know it." Roxas said as he pinched his twins cheek.

"Have you no respect for your big brother?" Sora stated dramatically causing Roxas to snort.

"By like, forty seconds."

"Alright you two, break up the bromance. We have a raft to build." Riku intervened, taking the two boys into a headlock and dragging them towards the designated building sight.

"You know, I've been wondering. Why are we building a raft if we have boats?" Xion asked the red head beside her.

"Cause the boats arn't ours, we only rented them remember." Kiari answered.

"Oh...Yeah." Kiari giggled, hooking her arm around Xions and pulling the black haired girl after their male friends.

"Come one, they're gonna start with out us."

-Line Break-

"You're doing it wrong."

"Am not!"

"If you lift it like that you're gonna throw your back or something."

"I know what I'm doing Riku."

The girls arrived at the raft in time to see Sora attempt to lift the mast into place, Riku attempting to correct him and Roxas standing to the side face palming.

"Sora, just give the mast to Riku." Roxas finally said.

"Wah, no."

"Well he obviously knows what he's doing. And your probably just gonna hurt yourself...again."

"Arn't you meant to be on my side." Roxas sighed at his brothers imaturity before deciding to give him a hand. Once the mast was in place the blond boy grabbed Sora by the arm and pulled him away before he decided to touch it again.

"It's looking pretty good." Kiari noted as she pulled a piece of material from a backpack she had brought with her. She then pulled out a sewing kit and began finishing up the flag that was to be tied around the top of the mast.

"You really think this is gonna work?" Roxas asked soflty.

"Of course it is." Riku said confidently. "Besides, don't you two wanna find out where you came from?" He asked, pointing to the twins. Sora and Roxas shared a look and grabbed their left arms, before nodding.

One of the reasons the group was building the raft was to feed their curiosity of worlds beyond their own. Also, they had agreed to help Roxas and Sora find out where they had originally came from. The twins were not actually from Destiny Islands, the world they where currently living in. People had told them that they had washed up on the Islands when they were barely a year old. What stumped them most was the marks that were on the top of the two babies left arms. On the brunette baby was a golden mark that looked like a three pointed star, whist on the blond baby was a silver mark that looked like a three pointed star at the top, but then became rounded at the bottom. At first, the residents had thought that the marks where tattoos, but tests had shown that the marks where actually part of their skin, more like birthmarks. As time went by the boys began using the marks as their own symbols, hense why they had them imprinted on their jackets, even going as far as using them in their signatures.

The babies were sent to Destiny Orthanage were they grew up happily, becoming quick friends with Axel. Once Axel was of age, he moved out of the orphanage with the twins, who had become like brothers to him. After an emotional goodbye, the trio moved into a small bungalow (hence why the boys share a bedroom) where they have lived ever since.

Roxas and Sora met Xion when she had moved to Destiny Islands to live with her Aunt and Uncle, Kiari's parents, due to unfortunate circumstances. She and Roxas have been inseperable ever since.

"I'm gonna go get some extra wood." Xion said, breaking the twins out of their remenisance, as she walked of towards the trees. Roxas shook his head and let go of his arm.

"Come on Sora, lets get this raft finished."

-Line Break-

The group of friends continued working on the raft for the entire day, half way through Roxas and Sora had removed their jackets, revealing their strange birthmarks, as the heat intensified.

"We only have a couple of things left to find." Kiari said as she examined a list.

"We'll get 'em." Roxas offered as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"What do you mean 'we'"

Roxas ignored Sora as he took the piece of paper out of Kiai's hands.

"C'mon, it'll be quicker if we both go." Was all Roxas said as he grabbed his jacket and his brothers ear and dragged his unfortunate twin off.

"OW! Roxas. Let me go!" The blond boy finally released his captive and took a look at the list of things they had to gather.

"Right, Sora, you go get the fish, while I go get the seagull egg."

"Why do I have to get the fish? I've already been soaked through today." Sora whined.

"Cause I don't trust you to climb that tree without hurting yourself."

"Gee, thanks." The elder twin grumbled as he removed his shoes. Roxas smiled at his brother and shoved him towards the water.

"Swim along then fish boy, your catch awaits."

"Shut up! Jerk."

-Line Break-

The boys soon re-joined each other once they had claimed their prizes.

"So whats next?" Sora asked as he rang the sea water out if the bottom of his pants.

"We just gotta get some mushrooms, then we're done." Roxas answered as he folded up the list and shoved it in his pocket.

"Great. So, where should we start looking?"

"How bout the secret spot? It's pretty dark and damp in there." Roxas suggested.

"Worth a shot. Lets go." Sora quickly pulled on his shoes before the twins made their way to their secret spot.

The secret spot was actually a cavern that was hidden by thick brush that the group of friends had descovered when they first came to the island. Roxas and Sora quickly made sure no one was around, then pushed the branches aside and crawled through the small opening. They continued through the thin passage way before finally coming to a large, open chamber that was covered in intracate drawings all over the walls and rocks.

The twins smiled at all the memories that they and their friends had created in the open space, marveling at the fact that no one else had stumbled across their special place.

"Here." Roxas had to go cross-eyed in order to see the small rock Sora had just shoved in his face. "We agreed to add something everytime we come in here, remeber?." The blond greatfully took the rock and looked for a place to add his markings.

"Sora, over here." He and Sora walked over to, what looked like a large wooden door, though no one knew where it led as no one had ever gotten it open, and found a large rock, clean of any drawings. The boys got busy, quicky scraping down a new addition to their collection.

"There, done." Roxas said softly as the twins took a step back. "No question to who's been here now." The younger twin said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah." Sora breathed as he reached up to touch his left arm.

"Hey look, there's a mushroom." The brunette watched his brother walk over to the fungi and pull it out of the ground. "Well, thats that. Lets get back to the others." The two boys began to make there way towards the passage way before they stoped dead, a shiver making its way up their spines.

_"This World has been connected."_

Roxas and Sora jumped at the sound of the voice. They quickly spun around to see a hooded figure, standing in a dark part of the cavern, next to the wooden door.

"Wh-wha...Who are you?" Sora exclaimed. The figure said nothing, only continueing to stand in silence.

"How the heck did you get in here?" Roxas tried. Again, the figure said nothing. The twins moved closer together, unsure of how this hooded...man? had gotten in without either of them noticing.

"Roxas, Sora, are you in here!" The boys subconsiously grabbed onto each other as another voice made its self known. "Ah, there you ar...What are you two doing?"

They looked towards the opening to the cavern and saw Xion with a confused look on her face. The boys then noticed their close proximity and quickly darted apart, sputting excuses.

"Nevermind that. Come on, Riku and Kiari are getting worried." The twins turned back to the figure, only to see that there was no longer anyone there, causing their hearts to skip a beat.

"Sora, Roxas?" The boys jumped again as Xion walked towards them. "Wow, you guys sure are jumpy. You're acting like you've seen a ghost." _Have we?_ The twins thought. "C'mon." Xion finally got impacient and grabbed the boys wrists and dragged them out of the secret spot and back to the raft.

-Line Break-

"What do you think it was?" Roxas looked over at his brother who was lying on his bed, hands behind his head and staring unseeing at the ceiling.

"I...I don't know." He answered softly as he sat up in his own bed, Sora following suit.

"First the dreams..and now a ghost. I...I think we really are going crazy." Roxas didnt reply. He simply hid his face in his knees and sighed. "Roxas...we really need to tell someone." Sora said softly.

"Alright, you win. We'll tell Axel about it tomorrow." The blond finally said. Sora smiled and was about to lie down again when an emense crack of thunder nearly caused the boys to fall out of their beds.

"Oh no! The raft!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and ran to the window. Roxas joined him and watched as thick, black storm clouds began to cover the sky.

"C'mon. We've worked to hard to lose that raft now!" Roxas shouted as he stripped his sleepwear and pulled his clothes back on. The boys quickly and quietly snuck out of the house and made their way down to the docks. By the time they reached the boats, the wind had picked up as well as the rain; hammering down on them relentlessly.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?" Sora shouted over the storm.

"NOT REALLY!" Roxas shouted back as he jumped into his boat. "COME ON!"

The boys battled the waves in a desperate effort to make it to the island before the raft was lost. Once they arrived they noticed two other boats also docked there.

"WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?" Sora yelled.

"WHO CARES. LETS JUST SECURE THE RAFT AND GET OUT OF THIS STORM!"

With great effort, the boys made it to their precious raft and managed to drag it inland and out of harms way. They secured it to a strong tree, that just so happened to be right next to the secret spot. The twins decided that waiting out the storm was better tham attempting to make it back to the mainland and rushed to get inside the cavern.

"I so don't wanna go back in here." Sora said with a shiver

"Well it's either this or drowning. Take your pick." Roxas shot back as he rung out his jacket. It frustrated both boys that they where frightened of a place that they held so dear to them.

As they rounded the corner, they noticed two figures standing in the dark room, infront of the wooden door.

"Kiari?...Xion?" Sora asked. "What are you doing here?" It was then that the twins noticed the blank, lifeless looks in the girls eyes.

"Ro...xas...So...ra." The girls said simultainously, alsmost roboticly. Suddenly, a large Keyhole appeared on the door and from it a huge gust of wind which blew them towards the boys, who tried to catch them but to their surprise, and horror, Kiari and Xion past right through them and vanished. They didn't have time to ponder this as they too were caught in the gust and blown rather violently out of the cave.

The boys quickly recovered from the landing and sat up to adress the situation, however, what they saw caused their eyes to widen and their jaws to drop.

The entire island was covered in large masses of black smoke and bright beams of light. From them crawled strange creatures, that soon began to wreak hovok. The creaturs that crawled from the black smoke were as dark as night with peircing yellow eyes, that sat in their round heads. They would shrink down into the ground and sliver along as shadows, before rising up again.

The creatures that crawled from the light where sharper than their dark counterparts, with more pointed heads and features. They moved with quick, precision like living lightning. They had sharp, peircing red eyes that illuminated just like the rest of their body.

Sora and Roxas continued to watch the mayhem, not quite yet believing their eyes, that is until some of the creatures finally took notice of their precense. The boys tensed as the beings made their way towards them.

"R-R-R-Roxas." Sora began frantically shaking his brothers shoulder, who just continued to sit and stare, frozen in fear.

Suddenly, the creatures attacked, diving on the twins all at once. The boys screamed as they were surrounded by the creatures. However, they felt no contact. They opened their blue eyes only to find themselves in unfarmiliar surroundings.

They looked down and saw that they where standing on what lookind like a large glass window. The image was of both boys who looked to be sleeping, surrounded by smaller pictures of the people they held dear. They noticed that they were holding something, but didn't get a good luck before they were once again surrounded by the wierd creatures.

_"Fear not the darkness. Fear not the light."_

The boys jumped as they heared the voice.

"That's the same voice as before." Sora whisperd to his brother, who was standing back to back with him. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah. I know." They noticed as the creatures began to get aggitated before finally making their way towards the twins. Suddenly, a bright light and deep darkness covered the room, causing Roxas and Sora to cover their eyes.

_"For within you there lies the strongest weapons in existance."_

The boys felt something manifesting in their hands as the light and darkness began to fade away. They removed their hands and gasped at what they finally saw. Both boys had hold of what looked to be qiant keys...or swords?

_"The Keyblades."_

The key that Roxas held was black in colour with a thick chain going down the middle and a bat wing like handle. A black chain was attached to the handle with a black crown shape pendant. On closer inspection he noticed the word _Oblivion_ carved in delicatly curved writing on the side of the blade.

The one in Soras hand was silver and split down the middle then met in a heart shape near the top. The head of the key had soft gold, blue and purple colours as well as the handle, which was shaped like angel wings. His too had a chain hanging off the handle, with a pendent that was shaped like the star shaped paopu fruit that only grew on Destiny Islands. Sora also noticed the word _Oathkeeper_ carved in the same curved writing on the side of his blade.

_"The power that sleeps within you."_

The creatures, that had myseriously frozen when the keyblades appeared, began advancing towards them yet again. The boys gripped their new weapons tightly, feeling the power flowing through them, and began instictavly attacking their enemies.

They continued to fight in perfect balance until all of the light and dark creatures had vanished. However, they had no time to recover as they found themselves back on the island and surrounded by an even bigger threat.

It took all of their will power to not drop thier keys as they gazed upon the two giand beasts that loomed above them. Both creatures where identical, only one was made of darkness whilst one was made of ligh. A huge, heart shape hole sat in their abdamons, that seem to be shooting out balls of energy.

The boys felt their Keyblades shake with antisipation and pull them towards the monsters. Instictivly, Roxas moved towars the dark being, whilst Sora moved towards the light and as if triggered, the twins dove towards their prey, attacking them with moves they never though possible.

It took a while, but finally, the creatures, stopped, to injured to fight on. However, one again Roxas and Sora didn't have time to think before an emense vortex of swirling light and darkness began to suck everything away. Sora grabbed onto his brothers hand in hopes of them not being separated as they both grabbed a tree, though their efforts where fruitless as they too where pulled into the portal, screaming all the way, yet never letting go of each others hands.

-Extra-

"Man, what a storm." Axel stretched as he made his way to the twins room to check on them. "Hey Roxas, Sor-" The words died on his lips as he entered the room. The first thing he noticed was the crutains, flapping violently in the harsh wind and water that pooled in the open window. The second thing he noticed was the empty beds. Putting two and two together all the colour drained from the red heads face.

He moved quicker than he ever had before, throwing open the front door and racing down to the docks, knowing exactly where the younger boys where heading. However, when he finally made it to the beach he noticed the twins boats were gone, then he got a good view of the island, or what was left of the island. He watched in horror as two enormous monsters where sucked into in even bigger portal, along with the small piece of land. Then he heared somthing that made what little colour he still had on his face, drain completely.

Two Screams. They were carried across with the wind and seemed to swirl around Axel as if tormenting the young man.

"ROXAS! SORA!"

**Oh my holy marshmellow, it took me all day to right this DX This has to be the longest thing I've ever wrote, EVER!**

**Anyhoo, enough dramatics. I'm sorry if there are any spelling or crammer mistakes, the laptop I'm using doesn't have spell check (seriously, what kind of computer doesn't have spell check!)**

**If you havn't already noticed, this is like a balence fic, you know, both light and dark are good and bad blah de blah. Also, Axels job will be described later.**

**I'll try and get the new chap done soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Traverse Town

**Yay, chapter 2 :D...I really need to do some of my collage work -_- Ah well.**

**I don't own Kingdom Heards.**

Traverse Town

_'Fear not the darkness. Fear not the light.'_

_'For within you there lies the strongest weapons in existance.'_

_'The power that sleeps within you.'_

_'Light and dark.'_

"Urg." Sora groaned at the pounding ache in his head. He slowly opened his eyes as he felt something wet and sticky across his face; the world was fuzzy aound him so he shook his head, attempting to regain some of his sight. Once his vision had cleared, he noticed the source of the wet sensation on his cheek.

A golden coloured dog, with floppy black ears, sat panting infront of him with, what could only be described, as a wide smile.

"Wha?" Was all the brunette could say. He suddenly felt someone shift next to him and, to his great relief, he noticed his brother, still out cold, propped up against the wall next to him, their hands still intertwined.

"Roxas?" Sora gently shook the blonds shoulder in an attempt to wake him,

"Hey, Roxas?" Roxas groaned as his eyes finally cracked open, the blue orbs hazy and unfocused. "You alright?" Sora asked, giving his twin a once over.

"Urg, did you get the number of that bus?" Roxas asked groggily as he rubbed his eye. Sora smiled at his brother's comment before returning his attention back to the dog. "Um...What's with the dog?" Roxas asked again as he finally noticed the animal.

"I dunno. He was here when I woke up." The spiky haired brunette answered as he wiped the slobber off his cheek. The dog continued to stare at them before it finally jumped up and trotted towards the entrance of the alley way they were currently sitting in. It gave the twins one last look before disapearing around the corner.

"Well, that was...wierd." Roxas commented as he lifted himself off the gound and dusted off his clothes.

"Speaking of wierd." Sora said as he stood aswell. The twins shared a look before running out of the alley way and into a large plaza. They quickly took in the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where are we?"

"What happened to the islands: Kiari...Xion?" Roxas' eyes widened as he tuned to his brother, silently asking if it had actually happened. Sora returned the look with equal fear and confusion.

"What's...What's going on?" Sora asked softly.

"I...I guess it wasn't a dream after all." The boys stayed silent, contemplating on everything that had happened. Roxas suddenly got an idea. He brought his hand up in front of him, closed his eyeas and concentrated.

Sora was about to question him, but the words died on his lips as he watched a large, black key appear, in a swirl of darkness, right into his brothers waiting palm. Roxas examined the key closer, feeling its power flow through him. He looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. Getting the message, Sora copied Roxas' actions and was equally surprised when the large, silver key materialised, in a wave of light, right into his own hand.

"The Keyblades." The brunette whispered. The twins went silent once again, carefully examinig their new weapons.

"Is..Is this really...happening?" Roxas' voice shuddered with uncertainty.

"Oh no! We forgot about Axel!" Sora suddenly exclaimed. "I hope he's ok." Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's take a look around."

-Line Break-

The boys spent the next hout or so exploring the large, orange tinted town. The place ha multiple wooden gates that lead to different districts, which caused the twins to easily get turned around.

They noticed that they were not the only ones who were wondering around the town. Multiple people dotted the area looking lost of confused.

"Excuse me?" A young woman looked up from the her place, leaning against a lampost, as the twins approached her. "Would you possibly be able to tell us where we are?" Sora asked politly. The woman gazed at them with a sympathetic look.

"You're in Traverse Town." The woman answered.

"Traverse Town?" Roxas echoed as he cocked his head.

"Yes. A world for those who have lost their own." The boys eyes widened as she said this.

"Our world...lost?" Sora practically whispered.

"I'm so sorry boys." The woman said sincerely before standing straight and walking away with one last sympathetic look.

The boys took a few seconds to process the new information.

"So...we're in a different world?" Sora pointed out more than asked.

"I...I gues so." Roxas answered uncertainly. "But...if we're here...what happened to everyone els?"

Sora didn't answer; couldn't answer. He simply crossed his arms and turned his gaze to the cobblestone floor.

"Did that really happed?" The eldest twin finally said. "The monsters, the protal...Kiari and Xion?"

"It must have or els we wouldn't be here." The spikey haired blond said softly. "How did we even do all that?"

"I have no idea. It was a blur." Sora scrunched his eyebrows as he attempted to remember all the incredably, impossible moves he and Roxas had performed back on the island. "So what do we do now?" The brunette finally asked the question that was on both boys minds.

As if on cue, the twins were suddenly surrounded by the small dark and light creatures that had previously attacked them.

"I guess we fight!" Roxas exclaimed and without hesitation he summoned his keyblade and jumped into action. Sora quickly followed suit, the brothers once again moving instinctivly.

The boys continued their attack, slamming down on each enemy with force. Roxas swung around Oblivion in one swift motion and whacked away a shadow chreature as it jumped at Sora, the brunette soon returning the favour. However, with each foe they vanquished, another appeared to take its place.

"Where are they all coming from?" Sora growled as he stopped a light creature jumoing at his brothers head. The twins suddenly found themselves massivly outnumbered and out of enerygy, not yet used to such fighting.

Just as the creatures began moving in a large, silver object came flying past their heads and impaled its self into an unfortunate shadow creature. The impact caused the other monsters to vanish, leaving Sora and Roxas in a state of shock as they finally got a good look at the mystery object.

The handle of it looked like that of a gun, however, as it traveled down it became a large, extremely sharp sword.

"They will come at you out of nowhere."

The new voice caused the two teens to jump as they spun around to find the source. Standing at the top of some steps was a tall young man with mid-length brown hair and a large, thin scar going across his face.

"As long as you continue to wield the keyblades." The stranger continued as he pointed to the boys weapons.

"Wha...Who are you?" Sora asked as he tightened his grip on his keyblade. The mystery man ingnored him as he walked towards them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to take a little nap for a while."

Before the twins could voice their confusion the man was next to them, whacking them on the back of the heads hard enough to instantly knock them out.

-line break-

"Hey kid, you alright?"

Roxas groggily forced his eyes open. Standing over him was a young girl with short, black hair.

"Xion?" He asked softly.

"Xion? Who's that? I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

Roxas watched as the girl he mistook for Xion morphed into a complete stranger, with similar short black hair and a head band tied securly around her forhead.

"Huh?" The blond simply blinked.

"I think you hit them a bit too hard Squall. I thought you said you'd go easy on 'em." Yuffie shouted over her shoulder to the young man leaning against the wall.

"I thought I told you not to call me that. The name's Leon."

Yuffie ignored him and turned back to adress Roxas.

"Is he ever gonna wake up?" The ninja asked, gesturing at the spot next to Roxas.

The teen turned and saw his brother sprawled, not so gracefully, on the bed next to him, a small drop of drool hanging out the corner of his mouth. Roxas shook his head then gave his twin a quick jab in the gut.

"I'm up!" Sora snorted as he shot from the comforter. He then noticed all eyes trained on him. The brunette 'subtley' wiped the drool from his face as he tried to acces the situation.

"Hey there, I'm Yuffie." Sora's arm nearly popped out of its socket as the energetic youth shook it vigorously.

"Ur..."

"I'm Roxas. This spikey haired dunce is my brother, Sora." Roxas introduced for his incapable twin. The insult went right over Sora's head as he continued to stare at the new people.

"Now that the formalities are over, is there any particular reason you felt the need to knock us out and kidnapp us?" Roxas continued as he raised a brow at their new aquaintances.

"We needed to get you out of the way of the heartless of course." Yuffie answered as if it was obvious.

"You didn't have to knock us out." Sora grumbled as he rubbed the bump on the back of his head. Yuffie and Leon simply shrugged.

"So, what are the Heartless?" Roxas asked.

"Those without hearts." Roxas and Sora gave a blank look at Leons slightly vague, pointless answer. "They come from both the dark and the light, feeding on peoples hearts and consuming worlds." The older man clarified.

The twins shared a sad look at the thought of their own lost world.

"How do we stop them?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"A select few of us from different worlds have banded together in an attempt to controll the growing Heartless threat, however, there are only two weapons in existance that posses the power to destroy them." Leon gave the younger boys a pointed look.

They got the message and hastily summoned their weapons.

"The heartless have great fear of the Keyblades." Leon said as he examined the blades with interest. "They are the only hope we have of finally stopping the Heartless and restoring the worlds."

"So, these are the Keys?" Roxas asked as he hels up oblivion. Leon nodded.

"Though why they chose a couple of kids like you...?"

"Hey!" The twins glared at Leon, who simply smiked back at them.

Suddenly, a huge quake shook the house.

"Leon, it's the Heartless!" Yuffie shouted frantically. The ninja girl grabbed the large shurican that was attached to her back, threw open the door, and dissapeared throught the sea of dark and light creatures.

"You two stay here." Leon ordered as he grabbed his weapon.

"But-" It was too late. Leon was already gone, shutting the door behind him.

The twins sat in silence, staring at the wooden door in slight shock.

"We gotta help them." Sora sudenly said as he crawled over his brother and walked towards the door, Keyblade in hand. Roxas nodded and followed him.

"We may not have alot of experience, but..." Roxas held his Keyblade tighter. "Somehow we were able to fight them. And I'm not about to just sit by and watch people get hurt, expecially if we have the power to stop it." Sora smiled at his brothers quick monelogue, nodding in agreement.

"Come on. We got friends to help."

-line break-

The boys dramatically kicked open the door and got into fighting stances, ready to battle the giant hourd of...

"Huh?" Roxas and Sora straightened up and looked confusedly around the plaze. They expected to jump out of the house and dive into an epic battle, side by side with their new friends, however, what they imagined and what they actually saw were completely different.

Nothing. No heartless, no Yuffie, no Leon, no epic battle. Just nothing.

"What...where did they go?" Sora asked as he gazed down the extremely empty streets.

"They couldn't have just dissapeared. Maybe the fight's move somewhere els." Roxas reasoned. The boys decided that they would simply find the fight and make their dramatic entrence there.

"Wait." The twins had just walked into the Second District when Sora grabbed his brothers arm, forcefully making the blond to stop.

"What is it?" Roxas asked once he re-gainded his balence.

"Do you hear that?" The younger twin strained his ears, attempting to hear what the other was reffering to.

"I don't hear anythi-" Then he heared it. It sounded like distant screaming.

"It's coming from...above?"

The boys slowly raised their heads and squinted. To their surprise they saw two figures falling from the ledge above...right where they were standing. They too screamed and attempted to run out of the way, but it was too late. The figures fell right on top of them, knocking the air out of their lungs and the Keyblades out of their hands.

A chorus of pain filled groans came from the pile as each indervidual had yet to move, still to stunned from the fall/landing.

"Oh, the Key...s?" Two rather strange, unformiliar voices exclaimed. Roxas and Sora groaned again, allerting the two newcomers of their presence.

"Gee, we're sorry about that, hyuk."

"N-no big deal." Roxas grunted as he helped his brother off the floor and hand him his dropped keyblade.

"Next time, watch where you're fall...ing." Sora's words trailed off as the boys finally got a look at who had dropped on them.

The first figure was a tall...Dog? Dressed in orange and green; Whilst his companion was a much shorter white duck dressed. well shirt and hat, in blue. The twins continued to openly stare as the animal-people dusted themsleves off.

"I don't recall the king mentioning more than one key?" The dog said as he scratched at his head.

"Well, the letter only said find the key, he didn't specify how many." The duck grumbled as he attempted the staighten his jacket. Right away the twins could tell this guy had a bit of an attitude.

Their conversation was cut short by another object falling from the sky. It looked like a large pair of feet. These were sooned followed by a body, arms and finally a head, each part decked out in sturdy looking, deep purple armour.

The boys took a minuet to gape at the giant Heartless, before they got into a fighting stance. Out of the corner of their eyes they saw the Dog and Duck do the same. The duck summoned a a large wand with a blue ball wearing a brown wizzards hat at the end; the entire thing seemed to radiate magic, whilst the dog summoned a round, silver shield, no weapon, just a shield. All four shared a quick nod before jumping into action.

They began by attacking the feet, the easiest part to get to, however, the Heartless bought one foot up to a menacing hight, before slaming it back down, the resulting shockwave nocking Roxas and Sora off their feet.

"HEAL!" The boys were suddenly surrounded by a warm, green light. Their eyes widened in shock as they felt all their injuries dissapear; a quick glance at the duck showed the head of his wand glowing with the same green light. He winked at them and returned to battle.

Together, the quartette managed to defeat each part of the Heartless, the dog usung his shield as a weapon as well as for defence. Roxas and Sora jumped up for one final blow, simultainously bringing their Keyblades down on the creatures head with great force. They watched as the being spasmed for a few seconds before finally evaporating, a large, red, glass like heart left rising into the air.

The four just stood there, attempting to compose themselves.

"Great work you guys!"

The boys nearly threw their keyblades at the sound of the voice.

"Yuffie, Leon? Where the heck did you guys go?" Roxas exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger in their direction.

"Dealing with the heatless of course." Leon said dryly.

"You just left us to take out that thing." Sora complained as he pointed his Keyblade to where the giant Hearltess once stood.

"It's not like we knew it was gonna show up." Yuffie defended with her hands on her hips. "You handled it pretty well, besides, you weren't exactly alone." Yuffie and Leon nodden in the direction of the two aprouching figures.

"I'll take it the King sent you?" Leon asked, adressing the new comers.

"Yep, he told us you would be able to help us locate the Key." The dog said.

"Hm, well, that's one job done." Leon said as he crossed his arms. He gave the younger boys a pointed look so they stepped forward.

"You're looking for us?" Sora asked as he pointed to himself and Roxas. The two animals nodded.

"They too were seeking the weilders of the Keyblades." Leon said as he leant against a wall.

"Why don't you come with us? We can travel to other worlds on our vessel." The dog asked.

"We're trying to find our King and you two just might be able to help." The duck said, getting straight to the point. The twins hesitated.

"What about Xion and Kiari." Roxas asked softly.

"You'll find 'em, ahyuk." The dog said encouregingly. The boys continued to hesitate.

"Sora, Roxas, go with them, especially if you wanna find you friends." Leon said as Yuffie nodded. The teens shared a look. He was right, they had more chance of finding Xion and Kiari if they had means of traveling to other workds.

"Alright." Sora finally said, though the boys still looked unsure.

"But you can't come along looking like that." The duck stated, waging a featherd finger in front of them. "No frowning, no sad faces."

"Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us." The large dog said as he hooked an arm around his companions shoulder. The duck got an irritated look on his face, pushed the dog away and continued to smile.

Roxas offered a small smile Whilst Sora...

"Like this?" The brunette got a ridiculously large smile on his face. "Cheeeeeee...ur."

The two animals suddenly broke into a fit of laughter.

"Ahyuk, that's one funny face, ahyuk."

Sora sheepishly scratched his cheek with a smaller, more reasanable smile.

"Donald Duck." The duck sudenly stated, putting his wing into the middle of the small circle they had formed.

"The names Goofy." The dog did the same thing.

"Roxas."

"And I'm Sora."

"We'll go with you guys." The twins stated in unison as they placed their hands on the pile. Though a little taken back by the boys sincronisity, Donald and Goofy smiled.

-Line Break-

"Wait Roxas, Sora."

The boys turned to face Donald who had his staff in hand.

"I wanna give you summet." Donald raised his staff, the head shinig with a red light. The red light covered the boys causing them to flinch a little. The light was hot, extremely hot. It soon faded, allowing the key bearers to cool down.

"What was that?" Roxas asked, still feeling some remenance of the heat

"Magic. You two now have the ability to cast _Fire_." The boys eyes widened at the thought of being able to do magic. "Give it a try." Donald encouraged as he summoned a small flame into his featherd hand.

Roxas was the firt to give it a try. He held out his hand and attempted to summon his own fire. After a while a small flame flickered to life in his palm, though not as strong as Donalds. The boys eyes widened in facination. Feeling encouraged, Sora tried the same thing and like Roxas, a small flame appeared in his own hand.

"This is so cool!" Sora exclaimed excitedly as he played around with the fire.

"Now carefull boys. Just 'cause you can create fire doesn't mean you amune; you can still-"

"OW!"

"-burn yourselves." Donald sighed as he watched Sora stick his burned finger in his mouth.

"I know who can give you a hand with that." The quartette turned to face Leon. "Why don't you go see Merlin?"

"Merlin the wizzard?" Goofy asked. Leon nodded

"Go to the Third District, there's a red door with a flame, try using some of you magic on it."

-Line Break-

The group soon made their way to the Third District, quickly locating the door.

"Well it's kind of hard to miss." Roxas stated as they gazed upon the large, red door.

"I got this." Donald said as he sent a quick fire spell at the door. The flame on the door suddenly begane to shine, causing them to cover their eyes, before the entire thing began to open.

They uncovered their eyes and gaped at what they saw.

"Woah." Sora breathed, his voice echoing around the large cavern. The cavern was filled with water with a single, tiny island in the cantre; upon the island was a funny, rather run down looking shack. A path of large, stone platforms lead over the water to the island.

"Well, this should be easy...if they didn't..." Sora trailed off, gazing at the platforms.

"Do that." Roxas finished as they watched the platforms move side to side on the water.

The group shared uncertain looks, before carefully making their way across the platforms.

"Did we lose anyone?" Roxas asked as he looked round the small group.

SPLASH

"Hyuck, Slippy." Roxas, Sora and Donald sighed as they reach down to give Goofy a hand, who was floating at the bank of the island.

"One...Two...THREE!" They shouted as they hauled him out of the water and onto dry land, unfortunatly right on top of them.

"Urg...Again." Roxas grumbled.

"Well...This is one way of getting closer." Sora wheezed.

"Ahyuck, sorry fellas." Goofy said as he picked himself off the group.

"What's all that ruckus?" A new voice exclaimed. The quartette looked up in time to see an elderly man materialise right infront of them. The man had a long, white beard and was wearing a blue robe and a tall blue, pointy hat. A small pair of glasses covered his eyes, which were wide, staring at the pile of people at his doorstep.

"By Jove, Donald, Goofy, is that you?"

"Merlin!" The two animals greated excitedly. The group untangled themselves and stood to greet the wizzard properly.

"You guys know each other?" Roxas asked as he rubbed his sore back.

"We sure do. Merlin is the source of most of the books in the Castle library." Donald explained. "He's also the one who tought me how to use magic." The boys looked surprised. "What? You think i tought myself?" The boys raised their hands in surrender.

"Ah, and who's this?" The elderly wizard asked as he gazed at the young teens.

"This is Roxas and Sora." Goofy introdused as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "The Key bearers." Merlin seemed a little taken back by this.

"Really." He said as he gazed at the boys with great interest.

"Leon sent us. He said you might be able to help them with their magic." Donald explained.

"Ah, of course. Come in, come in." Merlin quickly ushered them into the shack.

-Line Break-

"You know, I was expecting some sort of amazing lesson with magic flying around the room or somthing." Sora grumbled.

"Mhm." Roxas agreed. Both boys currently had their noses stuck in old, deep red, hard back books as the group made their way to the world exit.

"Don't worry, I started out with the same thing." Donald reasured as he looked at the _Magic For Beginers_ books, feeling a little nastolgic. This ended however when a rogue blast of ice shot uncomfortable close to his head. "Qwuak!" He squarked as he hastily dodged it. "Hey, watch it!"

Roxas smiled sheepishly, his outstretched hand still smoking with the cold magic.

"Besides, we don't have time to stay and learn directly from Merlin." Goofy reasoned.

"We know." The boys grumbled.

"Do you always do that?" Donald asked curiously.

"Do what?" They twins asked.

"That. Say the same thing at the same time? It's a little freaky." Roxas and Sora shrugged. It always took a while for new people to get used to their syncronised talking.

"Ahyuck, must be a twin thing." Goofy stated.

The group finally made it to the large wooden gate that lead to the world exit and quickly pushed it open. On the otherside was a strange looking...space ship? It was thick and blocky, coloured in an array of bright yellows and reds.

"What is _that?"_ Roxas asked, both boys not bothering to hide their amazment.

"This is the Gummi Ship." Donald stated proudly. "We can use it to travel to different worlds." He finished as he opened the door and allowed the boys to step inside.

"It's so cool." Sora sighed dreamily.

"You better buckle up back there." Goofy said over his shoulder as he took the seat next the the driver, Donald taking the drivers seat. The boys did as they were told as the Gummi Ship hummed to life. The twins were practically vibrating with excitement.

"So, where are we going?" Roxas finally asked.

"To see a wizard." Donald said simply.

"Another wizard?" Sora cocked his head in comfusing.

"Yep, and a powerfull one at that." The ship finally lifted off the ground and shot forward into the abyss, leaving the world of Traverse Town behind.

**A.N. Urg, I've finally finished this chapter DX **

**Again I apologies for any grammer or spelling mistakes, I'm trying my best ^-^**

**Untill next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Master Yen Sid

**Home early from college so more time to work on chapter 3, yay :) BTW, I know i said in the first chap that the marks where on both of their left shoulders, but I've changed it for drawing purposes, Its still on Roxas' left arm but It's gonna be on Sora's **_**right **_**arm now.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

The boys faces were glued to the windows the minuet the Gummi Ship enter the path between worlds. They watched with wide eyes as different types of deprise went flying past the ship: meteorites, ruins and different coloured tunels. The space itself morphed constantly, changing all different colours.

"This is amazing." Roxas gasped.

"I can't imagine taking a raft through here." Sora mumbled as a particulaly large, meteorite flew past the window.

"A raft?" Goofy couldn't help but ask.

"Mhm. Me, Sora and our friends were working on a raft so we could leave the islands and explore other worlds." Roxas explained, finally peeling his face off the glass.

"Well it's a good job you never got around to trying it." Donald said as he dodged a ruin. "The only way to travel to other workds is by ship."

"Yeah, we know that now." Roxas' face reddened a little. There was deffinatly no way they would have gotten anywhere on their raft.

"It was still fun to build though." Sora piped up, deciding to join the conversation. The boys faces suddenly darkened as they thought about their missing home, but Sora quickly shook it off.

"So, what about you two?" The brunette asked, diverting the conversation. "You said you where looking for your king right?"

"yeah, we got a letting telling us something bad was coming and that the King had gone off to help." Donald explained. "He also told us to look for the Key. That's why we were so desperate to find you. You could be the only hope we have of finding him."

"He must be a good King if you're going through so much trouble to find him." Roxas pointed out.

"He's a great King." Goofy said. "And not just the King, he's also our best friend."

The twins were a little taken back by this, realising that these two where in the exact same boat as them; trying to find their missing friend.

"He sounds nice. What's his name?" Sora asked.

"Mickey. Mickey Mouse." Goofy answered. Sora and Roxas were'nt really surprised that the missing King was also an animal. It seemed like Donald and Goofy came from a whole world made up of humanoid animals.

"Do you guys work in the castle?" Roxas asked

"We sure do. I'm the Kings head of Knights." Goofy said proudly.

"And I'm the court magician." Donald said just as proud.

"Cool." Was all Sora said.

"What exactly happened with you guys?" Donald asked. The boys quickly told the story. About the monsters apearing and their friends disappearing and their entire world vanishing.

"What about your parents?"

"We don't have any." Roxas answered. Donald suddenly felt guilty for asking.

"But it's fine. We had a great guy taking care of us. He was like an older brother." Sora reasured, noticing Donalds guilty look.

"I really hope he's ok." Roxas mumbled.

"This is Axel we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine." Sora said softly as he put his hand on his brothers shoulder. "You never know, we might even run into him." Roxas smiled.

"Yeah, your probably right."

"Look fellas, we're here." Goofy suddenly exclaimed.

The others looked ahead and noticed a tall, yellow tower in the distance.

"That's it alright. Prepare for landing." Donald instructed as they aproached the new world.

-Line Break-

Once the Gummi Ship had landed safely, the quartette piled out and looked up at the tall tower.

"It's even bigger up close." Sora gaped as he craned his neck, attempting to get a glimps of the top.

"Who lives here anyway?" Roxas asked

"This tower belongs to Master Yen Sid." Goofy said as he and Donald made their way towards the door. "He's the Kings teacher."

"Wow, sounds powerful." Sora said as he followed them, Roxas by his side.

Onece inside, the group began climbing the stairs.

"Is that safe to walk into?" Roxas asked uncertainly as he looked the glowing, terquoise portal at the top of the stairs.

"Of course." Donald said as he walked straight through it, Goofy quickly following him.

The twins shared uncertain looks before following the two. Once on the other side they saw they were standing on another staicase, this one seemingly floating in thin air. Roxas and Sora took a moment to be amazed, then continued following their companions.

This continued with each door they walked through. It was either another staircase of a small, round room.

"Is this ever gonna end." Roxas complained.

"This is the last door." Donald answered, equally irritatred.

"Finally." Sora gasped as they pushed the door open. On the other side they saw a a large round room decorated with different magical items. In the centre was a simple table with a tall chair; sitting upon the chair was elder man with a long, grey beard dressed in a blue robe and a tall, deep blue hat, decorated with stars. The mans entire presence seemed to radiate power and wisdom.

"Master Yen Sid." Donald greeted as he and Goofy bowed respectivly.

"Hey there." Sora exclaimed with a casual wave. Roxas simply face palmed.

"Sora! Show some respect!" Donald scolded as Sora sratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

Master Yen Sid quickly waved off their formalities.

"Donald, Goofy, it has been a while." He said in a deep, rough voice. The two nodded in agreement.

"Master Yen Sid, do you happen to know where the King is?" Goofy asked The old wizard shook his head, causing the animals to deflate.

"I see you are not alone." Yen Sid pointed out, turning his attention to the twins who straightened at his gaze.

"Ah, yes sir, this is Sora and Roxas, the-"

"Wielders of the Keyblades." Yen Sid cut Goofy off, beckoning the boys forward. Roxas and Sora shared a nervous look before doing so.

"It is an honor to meet you, boys." The twins were taken back as the elderly wizard bowed his head at them.

"U-us?" Roxas asked, pointing between himself and his brother. Yen Sid nodded. The boys simply stood there looking completely confused.

"It seems that you have no idea of who you really are." The Master said, confusing them more.

"No one knows us better than us." Roxas said defensivly. Yen sid cracked the smallest of smiles.

"Of course." He simply said.

"But...I guess we are curious; what do you know about us that we don't?" Sora asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Master Yen Sid beckoned them closer, closing the distance between them. He waved his hand and summoned a large ball of light. The boys watched, amazed as pictures began to form in the light. Finally, it stopped on an image of a large, heart shape moon.

"You have heared of the great Kingdom Hearts have you not?" The wizard asked.

"Yeah...but that's just a story...isn't it?" Roxas asked as he stared transfixed at the moon. It seemed he and Sora couldn't take their eyes of it.

"Though past down as a simple fairy tale, Kingdom Hearts is all to real. And that is where our story begins." Yen Sid explained as he watched the boys stare unblinking at the image, a small knowing smile gracing his lips.

"Since the start of time, Kingdom Hearts has kept peace and balence between the light and the darkness. However, there are moments in history when someone of ill intend attempts to disrupt this balence. When this happens, Kingdom Hearts releases two entities into the world, one of light and one of dark. Theses entities simply exist, formless and conciousless. However, as the threat looms ever closer, the entities begin to form bodies and personalities of their own. They travel to a world, taking on the appearence of the enhabitants. When ready, two babies are born, one the embodyment of light, the other the embodyment of darkness.

Sora and Roxas felt a sick feeling in the pit of their stomachs as the story progressed.

"These children continue to grow untill the day they are finally ready to take on their roles as the Guardians of light and darkness, weilding the most powerful weapons in exsistance."

All colour drained from the twins faces.

"You...you mean..." Sora trailed off, his voice shuddereing.

"If you truly are, then you should be marked." Yen Sid explained.

The boys quickly pulled of their jackets, revealing their birthmarks. Master Yen Sid Nodded, adressing Sora first.

"The Wayfinder. A mark of light. A mark of loyalty and connections." Next he turned to Roxas.

"The symbol of a Nobody. A being of darkness. A mark of courage and promises." The boys continued to stare at the marks as if seeing them for the first time. Roxas quickly pulled on his jacket, apparently not wanting to look at it anymore. Sora soon did the same thing. The room had suddenly become quiet and tense, the atmosphere so thick they could have cut it with their Keyblades.

"So...we're...we're not even...Human?" Sora asked quietly. Yen Sid shook his head.

"In the begging, no." The twins heads dropped. "However, how you are born does not determine if you are human or not. It is what you grow up to be and how you live your lives." Roxas and Sora allowed small smiles but didn't raise theit heads.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy recalled the conversation they had back on the ship.

_"What about your parents?"_

_"We don't have any."_

It made sense. They quickly felt their hearts go out to the twins.

"Do you recognise these boys?" The wizard suddenly asked. The twins looked up to see the image of the moon morph into a picture of two boys. They simply gaped.

The first boy looked identical to Roxas. The same blond hair styled the same exact way, the same blue eyes. His smile was slightly wider and his face was slightly slimmer, but other than that they where identical.

The second boy looked like a replica of Sora. The same same spikey hair and blue eyes. The only difference was his hair was a dark, midnight black instead of a soft brown.

"W-who...are they?" Roxas asked slowly as he continued to stare at their faces.

"Ventus and Vanitus." Yen Sid answered.

Roxas and Sora's minds suddenly went back to the dreams.

_'You're such a fool...Ven-'_

_'I'm sorry...Van-'_

"They're the boys from the dreams." Sora gasped. Yen Sid nodded.

"These _'dreams'_ are actually visions of the past. Memories of these two boys."

"Why, who are they?" Roxas asked.

"These boys where actually the previous Guardians." This took the twins by surprise.

"What...what happened to them?" Sora asked carefully. At this question, the wizard seemed to age drastically infront of them, a sad look coming on his face. The image suddenly changed to one of Ventus and Vanitus in some sort of battle, their own Keyblades in hand. Ventus was holding his blade in reverse instead of how the others held theirs. However, it wasn't them fighting each other that shocked them, it was Vanitus. His once vibrant blue eyes were now an ominous, gold, similar to that of the shadow heartless, glowing through his black bangs, and his entire boy was emiting tendrils of darkness.

"Oposite to you two, Ventus was actually the embodyment of light, whilst Vanitus was the embodyment of darkness. Unfortunatly, Vanitus could not control this darkness and was soon lost to its power. He attempted to force Ventus to help him create the X-Blade, an even more powerfull weapon that is created by compining your Keyblades, but Ventus refused, however Vanitus managed to get his way, momentarily forging the X-blade. The boys ended up fighting one another and Ventus was able to succesfully destroy the weapon." The wizard paused, a grave look on his face.

"However, this aslo meant the destruction of both boys hearts." Yen Sid sighed. "Both were lost. Returning back to the great Kingdom Hearts."

The room was silent. Everyone thinking about the tragic outcome of the boys.

"Could...could the same thing happen to me?" Roxas asked softly. The wizard turned his intense gaze to the blond and nodded. Roxas felt his heart almost stop beating. "So, I'm just destined to be some sort of bad guy?" Yen Sid shook his head.

"Being dark doesn't necessarily mean you are bad. It is your job to show people that there is good in darkness. Show them how they need the dark just as much as they need the light." Roxas nodded, though he still felt unsure.

"That's not ever gonna happen."

"Sora?" Roxas looked at his brothers determined expression.

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Sora placed a hand on his twins shoulder. "You're my brother. I believe you can over come anything. You're strong, don't forgat that Roxas." The blond felt his eyes sting a little at his brothers words.

"Besides, if anything happens, i'll always be there to knock some sense into you." Sora chuckled as he bonked Roxas on the head. The younger twin allowed a small laugh to escape his lips.

"So." Roxas began. "When we're gone, two people who look exactly like us are just gonna take our place?" The elderly wizard chucled a bit.

"It is uncertain what form future Guardians will take, though they do seem to keep similar appearences." The Master explained.

"Oh." Was all Sora said as he thought of identical replicas running round once they where gone. In truth it almost felt like they had no personal image.

"Now that you know of your true origins, I would like to discuss the enemies you will likely encounter." Yen Sid interupted, getting right back to buisness. He waved his hand, making the images and the ball of light dissapear. Another wave of his hand caused the life size image of the dark heartless to appear in an emoty part of the room.

"Quwack!" Donald exclaimed as the image appeared to close for comfort. The boys were slightly startled, completely forgetting that Donald and Goofy were still there.

"The being you see before you is known as a Shadow, a pure breed species of Heartless." Another wave of his hand and a light creature appeared. "These Heartless are known as Neo-Lights. They are also pure breeds. Both types of Heartless have many different shapes and forms. Some larger, some with frightening and unique abilities. On your journey you will meet an alarming number of Hearless, however." Two larger hearless suddenly apeared, one of darkness and one of light, with heart shaped holes in their chests.

"The beings you see before you are different. The powerfull Heartless are know as the Dark and Light sides. These are the courses of the ruined worlds, it is important that you stop them or they will most likely consume all the worlds and the people along with them."

Roxas and Sora glared at the monsters. It was becouse of them that they had lost their home.

"If you can defeat these creatures and restore balance, the world and its residents should be restored." Yen Sid explained. The group nodded in understanding. The wizard disapated the images and created new ones, this time a group of figures wearing full body black clokes.

"Organization XIII. This group of people have the power to control the Heartless and they would like nothing more than to get their hands on you two." The elderly mad warned, pointing at the Keyblade wielders.

"Us? Why do they want us?" Roxas asked.

"They wish to obtain the power of the Keyblades and use them to have control over both dark and light. They must be stop, however, I coution you. The people of the Organizatin are manipulative and will go to any lenghth to get to you."

Roxas and Sora began to feel slightly nervous as they gazed at the hooded figures.

"Don't you worry Master Yen Sid. We've got their backs." Goofy reasured as Donald nodded in agreement. The wizard smiled at their conviction.

"One more thing. Roxas." The blond twin straightened up at mention of his name. "There is a power that you posses that i feel would be a great help during your journey." Yen Sid waved his hand and a portall appeared, this one swirling ominous blacks and deep purples.

"This is a corridor of darkness, you have the power to create them. They should help speed up the transition from world to world." Roxas looked at the portal with wide eyes.

"I can create that?" He asked slowly. The Master nodded.

"Do give it a first attempt before you leave." Yen Sid encouraged.

Roxas closed his eyes and focused on creating the dark portal. Suddenly, the corridor appeared right infront of him.

"I did it!" He gasped, though it quickly faded.

"Do not worry, with practice you should be able to maintain it." Roxas nodded in understanding.

"Roxas, Sora, Donald, Goofy, your journey begins here, and what a periless journey it will be. I wish you the best of luck. Never forget; you are the Guardians."

The quartette nodded and gave a quick salute.

"Thank you for you help Master." Roxas said sincerly. Yen Sid nodded and waved them off.

"We won't let you down." Sora reasured as he and Roxas left the room, leaving the old wizard alone.

"Good luck...my friends."

-Line Break-

The group finally made it back to the Gummi Ship and were once again cruising through the path between worlds. Roxas had his head resting on his arms as he gazed unseeing out of the window. Sora sat next to him wearing the same dazed exspression. Donald and Goofy shared worried looks.

"Are you ok." Donald asked.

"We've lost our world, lost our friends, can suddenly summon magical keys and now we find out we're not even human. How do you think we're feeling." Roxas softly snapped. Donald and Goofy flinched.

"Don't take it out on them Roxas, it's not their fault." Sora mumbled. Roxas sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry guys." Donald and Goofy waved off the blonds apology. They would probably be a bit touchy if they were them. Donald suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, would you guys like to have a go at driving?" He asked, hoping to cheer them up a bit. The boys instantly perked up.

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"Awesome!" Sora exclaimed as he practically shoved the unsuspecting duck out of the drivers seat. "I got first dips."

"Um, Sora." Roxas cast his brother an uncertain look as he helped Donald off the floor. Suddenly, the entire ship began to shake and swerve, norrowly missing depris.

"This is so cool." Sora sang merrily. On the other hand, Goofy was gripping his chair for dear life as Roxas and Donald attempted to reach the brunette.

"I change my mind, give me back he wheel!" Donald said desperatly as he, Sora and Roxas fought to steady the ship. Up ahead they saw a world come into view.

"Oh, oh, let me try and land." Sora said excitedly.

"As if, give the wheel to Donald!" Roxas yelled. But it was to late. The world was getting closer and closer. It looked like a lush, green jungle, however, they had no time to edmire the scenery as the world was right on top of them.

"Open a corridor. OPEN A CORRIDOR!" Donald screetched loudly as he shook Roxas by the front of his jacket.

"UH. O-OK!" Roxas tried desperatly to open a corridor of darkness, but the pressure was making it diffacult to concentrate.

"Too late. EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" Goofy yelled as they where all but thrown into the world.

**Woo, chapter 3 done...I hope it made sense :|**

**Anyhoo, until chapter 4 :)**


End file.
